


Finally

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Mom (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Jill finally lets Christy know how she feels. Christy doesn't hesitate to show Jill she feels the same way.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something new. No flames, if you don't like anything that is written just press the back button, don't continue reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mom or any of the characters.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Jill sat on top of the washer as she talked to Christy. Instead of listening to the smaller blonde Jill eyed her body as Christy bent over to clean out the dryer. Jill stifled the moan that threaten to break out. Her feelings for Christy were getting harder to control. She wanted nothing more than to beg Christy to fuck her.

When Christy bent over again, this time giving Jill a lovely view of her pert ass, Jill's resolve broke. She took her sweater off, leaned back, and spread her legs open. She just hopes Christy doesn't reject her too harshly.

"Christy, lock the door." Jill's voice was low and seductive.

Christy turned around and gaped at the sight of her friend. Jill was an arousing sight wearing a dark red lacy bra, breasts full and barely contained inside the cups. Her long legs were spread wide and Christy was disappointed to see that they were still covered by her pants. Christy had to pinch her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She loved Jill since the moment Jill accepted her as she was. Christy didn't think she would ever get the chance to tell Jill how she felt or show her.

Without a word Christy closed and locked the door. She then moved quickly to stand between the tall woman's legs. "Please tell me this is not a joke."

"No joke, Christy. I have wanted this for so long." Jill answered caressing the other woman's cheek.

"Oh thank god." Christy breathed out, hands stroking up Jill's thighs. "I've been in love with you for awhile now and didn't think I had a chance with you." She confessed.

Jill leaned down and kissed Christy. This kiss conveyed the love they had for each other. Jill removed Christy's shirt as Christy removed Jill's bra. The smaller woman wanted to touch the tan flesh to see if it was as soft as it looks. They broke the kiss when oxygen was needed.

Christy inhaled sharply at the sight of Jill's breasts. They were perfect, so beautiful that she wanted to spend hours worshiping them. Best of all, her nipples were like a porn star's-large, extended just enough to be called suck worthy, and pierced with short barbells. Christy had always been attracted to those kind of nipples and the piercing just made it hotter.

"Gorgeous." Christy breathed out before reaching forward and rubbing both nipples with her thumbs.

Jill gasps at Christy's touch, she arched into it wanting more. Her nipples has always been sensitive. The piercings heighten the sensation to a point where she was always aroused. Her back arched again when Christy began sucking on one of them while twisting and pulling the other. Her panties were soaked and her clit throbbed painfully. Jill wanted Christy to give her the release she needed.

"Christy, please." She begged trying to pull the blonde's head away the same time she was pushing it closer to her chest.

Christy pulled away with one last lick to the hard nipple. "What do want you?"

"Make me come. Please." Jill begged.

"As you wish." Christy smirked as she removed Jill's pants. She moaned seeing the matching thong, the lacy material was positively soaked. Christy bent down, pressing her nose into the apex between Jill's legs and inhaled deeply. Jill smelled of warm honey, her juices gave the body soap a sweeter scent.

Christy pulled the panties down and off Jill's long legs. She then pulled Jill forward until her ass was at the edge of the washer before lifting her legs up and putting her heels on the edge. Jill looked sinful and beautiful all spread out for her. Christy bent forward again, this time licking between the folds of Jill's pussy. The juices tasted as sweet as they smelled. She spread Jill's pussy open and caught sight of an engorged pierced clit.

"My, my, you are full of surprises, aren't you baby?" Christy huskily asked as she flicked the pierced clit. She smirked when Jill whimpered and arched her back.

Jill didn't know what to make of Christy's show of dominance. She did know she wanted more of it. Her hands tangled into Christy's hair to pull the woman's head between her legs.

"I'm glad you like it. Now please stop teasing." Jill demanded.

Christy flicked her again, but before Jill could say anything she slid two fingers into the moist heat the same time she began sucking on the clit. Jill screamed out Christy's name and tightened her hold on the woman's head. Christy knew just what to do and Jill knew she was going to be completely debauched and too sated to do anything afterwards.

The shorter blonde sucked and nibbled on the clit as her fingers thrust into Jill, hitting the other woman's g-spot each time. Her free hand pulled and twisted the pierced nipples heighten Jill's pleasure. Christy was rewarded with a burst of juices that coated her hand and dripped down her arm. She loved how much Jill responded to her touch.

"Christy... _oh fuck_...Christy, please." Jill begged again this time squeezing Christy's head with her thighs. Her hips rocked into each thrust of the blonde's fingers to reach her orgasm that was so close.

"Come for me, baby." Christy whispered pulling her fingers out of Jill and replacing them with her mouth. She licked and sucked, her fingers rubbed the clit and played with Jill's nipples.

Jill cried out as her release exploded. It prolonged with each rub and suck Christy provided. Christy made sure she got every drop of Jill's release before licking her clean.

Christy used her dry hand to get her jeans open and down off her hips along with her panties. With the hand that was coated with Jill's juices she played and thrust into her own soaked pussy. Christy kept her eyes on Jill, looking at the wrecked woman. Jill's nipple were red and still hard, her body was completely flushed, legs still spread open giving her a view of the swollen pussy that was leaking fresh juices.

Jill watched Christy play and masturbate as she tried to regain movement in her body. She wanted to be the one to get Christy off, wanted to drink from her, taste her the same way Christy did to her just minutes ago.

When she could finally move again, Jill slid off the washer and down to her knees. She grasped Christy's hips and tugged the woman closer. Jill wasted no time sucking and licking into Christy's pussy while her fingers rubbed the swollen clit. Christy wasn't as sweet as Jill but Jill still loved the blonde's flavor. It was uniquely Christy.

"Oh fuck!" Christy cried out when Jill's nail scratched her clit. She always had a slight pain kink.

Jill took everything Christy gave her. It didn't go unnoticed that the shorter blonde came from an accidental scratch. Jill was going to explore that later.

When they could both move again, they redressed and left. They went to Jill's house where they barely left the bedroom for the next three days.

None of their friends or Christy's mom Bonnie was surprised when Jill and Christy announced their relationship. Both blondes were finally happy to have a successful sober relationship.

~Fin~


End file.
